


I'm Here

by littlebirdlara



Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Angst I guess, Gen, I just really wanted to elaborate Sorey's POV, M/M, Spoilers, like ending spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-11 04:06:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4420697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlebirdlara/pseuds/littlebirdlara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically the TOZ ending from Sorey's POV</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Here

Sorey's body shot up.

Every bit of his surroundings was blurred – his head feeling heavy.  
He didn't know how long it took him to regain control over his own body.  
Was it just a short moment or ages? He couldn't tell.  
And something about that made him feel nauseous, made him feel out of place. Sorey placed his hands on his face and traced it.  
No, it wasn't him that was different – everything else was.  
Everything had changed, everything but _him_.

A massive wave of awareness washed over him, overwhelming all of his senses at once with a force that almost crushed him.  
He was about to crumble beneath it, when an image flashed in front of his eyes, pulling him back to reality.  
  
_White locks fluttering about as violet eyes pinned him down with a soft gaze. Sorey wished to delve in this image forever,_  
to savour this moment of serenity.  
But being aware that he had spent enough time in his dreams as is, he urged his body up.  
Uneasiness clawed at Sorey's feet, which weren't used to carrying his body's weight any more. He almost stumbled, breath hitching.

  
_Inhale._  
  
_Exhale._

  
Step after step he dragged his body towards wherever it would lead him.

Sorey's eyes scanned the place – trying to make out his whereabouts – but the more he looked, the more he found himself lost.

Then the sound of feet that weren't his own made him halt. Was there someone else?  
He had to have imagined it; just like the voices nagging at him. They were torturing his mind, drowning out all sane thought.  
  
“You abandoned everyone”, they were blaming him. “You abandoned _me_ ”, they became a face. One he was all too familiar with.  
It was the same face that had encouraged him up to this point; and the same voice that would set him at ease, whenever it reached his ears.  
Sorey shook his head to make the image dissipate. He mustn't allow himself to wallow in such thoughts. Not in his current state, when they could really get to him.

A lof of time had passed, and that was a fact he had to face. While he had been stuck in time, the world moved on – and Sorey was starting to feel the effects.  
It's not like he had chosen this, though.  
He allowed his mind to wander once more, this time following a different train of thought.  
What kind of changes had time brought to the world?  
He would have lingered on that question but there was something else. Something far more important to him than the entirety of this world.

_Had Mikleo changed?_  
  
Laughter escaped his throat, but not the hearty kind. It was cut-off and layered with frustration.  
There was no doubt that Mikleo had changed after who knows how much time.  
Sorey tried to picture him, all grown up, but failed. What if he won't be able to recognize him?  
He would never forgive himself if that were the case.

_He places his gloved hand on the Seraph's cheek, wiping away a tear with his thumb._  
“It's okay”, he hears him mutter, “I'll wait as long as I have to”.  
Sorey wants to cry after hearing that. He really does. But he won't allow himself to let that be one of Mikleo's last memories of him.  
“I'll come back for you”, he replies, a soft smile on his face. "I promise."

His vision turned blurry again, invisible strings tightening around his throat, making it hard to breathe.  
There was no reason to suddenly remember this, but he did. He had just woken up and the true face of reality was a bit _too much_ to handle.  
Now both past and present feelings were threatening to bring Sorey to his breaking point.

And they surely would have done so, if he hadn't heard the sound from before again.  
  
Sorey hasted towards the source, his feet carrying him as fast as they could. For some reason it felt urgent to follow it – to catch up.  
He had noticed a figure in the distance. Someone was _here_.  
  
Passing corners and changing direction many times he noticed the complex structure of this place.  
Maybe it was just him, but he wondered how anyone could possibly find their way in here.

Far away, he pinpointed the figure once more. Sorey tried to place its identity as a warm feeling spread in his body.  
He wasn't sure whether this happened because there was _someone_ there, or because of _this_ someone.  
In his mind, he already knew the answer. And a surge of hope made him pick up an even faster pace.  
He wanted to see this person, no, he _needed_ to see this person.

But as soon as he was within reach, the ground shook and crumbled, swallowing the slender figure.

Sorey grabbed Mikleo's hand.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I wrote something in years, so I apologize if the writing seems forced in any way!


End file.
